


Never Mix Business With Pleasure...

by WritingReader



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingReader/pseuds/WritingReader
Summary: AU where Vanessa meets Charity through her sister Tracy, Vanessa still thinks she’s straight – and there’s a few twists and turns along the way.





	1. Bunny Bums and Bothersome Blondes

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this idea when I thought of it but my main fear is my inexperience of writing won’t do the story justice. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy! Please comment with feedback 👌🏻

Emmerdale is a nice place to live. Vanessa has lived there now for 5 years, and although she’s had her fair share of drama there, she is happy living there with her sister Tracy and her 3-year-old son, Johnny. Not forgetting her Father Frank and his new wife Megan.

She works at the local veterinary surgery which has been recently bought by a small franchise that also owns vet surgeries in Hotten, Leeds and Manchester. She works there with Paddy and Rhona as the supervising vet, and she loves her job but she can’t help but feel anxious about how the surgery will change now that it is under new management. Especially considering they haven’t met their new boss-to-be yet, with only their solicitor meeting with him to finalise things. They were reluctant to sell to the franchise; however the business was struggling too much due to clients opting for cheaper vets instead.

She’s tidying the operating table after dealing with a bunny’s prolapsed rectum when she hears the door open and is greeted by a wealthy looking man in a suit who looks like he is definitely more interested in the money this place will make rather than the animals that will be saved. He turns his nose up at the sight of Vanessa before speaking.

“Hello. I was supposed to be meeting the vet in charge.”

“Er, that’s me. Vanessa Woodfield.” She tries her best to ignore the way he turns up his nose at her response. “I assume you’re Mr Sails?” She outstretches her hand and immediately regrets it.

“Yes, I’m Mr Sails.” He glances down at her hand before returning his gaze to her chest. She normally has her overalls on but it’s 20 degrees out and she’s had a poorly cat vomit all over her blouse so she’s cleaning up in a low-cut vest before closing the surgery for the day. Instead of calling out her new boss for being a pervert, she opts for coughing to catch his attention instead.

“Is there anything I can do for you Mr Sails? I was just about to close up.”

“Yes actually, I was coming to check if tomorrow night would suit for you and your staff to join me for dinner to discuss moving forward as a team. I’ve booked a nice place in Hotten, I’ll get my secretary to send you the details. I’ll see you all then.”

He’s walked out the door before Vanessa realises she didn’t even get a chance to give him an answer. She huffs and puffs as she finishes up and locks the door before stropping over to Tug Ghyll. Tracy promised her a Chinese Takeaway and a bottle of red tonight so that’s the only thing keeping her sane right now. She’s looking forward to spending some time with Johnny before he goes to bed too, she hasn’t seen him much since everything has been so hectic trying to get ready for the management changeover. 

She turns the key in the door and instantly hears laughing. She recognises what sounds like a high-pitched screech as Tracy’s loud but adorable laugh but she’s not familiar with the other laugh. As she enters the living room she can see her sister sitting at the table with an unfamiliar blonde. Gorgeous too, Vanessa notes. She shakes her head at herself. She’s straight! Why is she thinking about how insanely hot this woman in her house is?

Her confusion is quite clearly etched on her face as an already tipsy Tracy spots her, running over and wrapping her arms around her older sister.

“NESS! You’ll never guess who’s here.”

“Er, I’m guessing that woman over there is here. How much wine have you had?”

Vanessa bites back a laugh at Tracy’s face as she tries to fathom what has just been said to her, opting to roll her eyes instead. She loves her young sister, but she can be incredibly slow at times. She would definitely giggle if she wasn’t so angry at a complete stranger drinking the wine she’d looked forward to all bloody day.

“How’d you know? Oh, wait. Never mind. She’s my friend from school! She used to be my guardian angel or summat. They made the older pupils look after the first years when they change school, and Charity was assigned to me. I used to think she was dead cool!” Vanessa opens her mouth to ask another question, but is beat to it by her house guest.

“Oi! I still am very cool thank you very much.” 

Vanessa’s drawn to this beautiful woman sitting at her kitchen table drinking her wine. She doesn’t realise she’s staring until Charity gets up and walks towards her, stretching out her hand to formally introduce herself. Vanessa thoughtlessly takes her hand and can’t help but stare into those dangerous green eyes of hers. “Hi, by the way. I’m Charity. Sorry for intruding, I’ll leave you two to it.”

“Oh NOOOOOO!! Stay for a bit, please. We haven’t even got a proper gossip yet! We were just gonna order a Chinese anyway, you could join us! You don’t mind do you Vee?”

Vanessa would say no, should say no, but she wants to spend more time in Charity’s presence. So, all she does is nods. She catches Charity smirking at her and she can feel a blush creep up her neck. She’s straight, completely straight. She’s even seeing someone. Pete, a local farmer and really rather good looking and ten years her junior. She definitely shouldn’t be as engrossed by Charity as she is.

After ordering their takeaway the three blonde women take a seat again at the dinner table, a glass of wine in all their hands.

******************************

A few hours later and all the wine in the house has been drained, the three women are a bit worse for wear and Charity seems to be edging even closer to Vanessa on the sofa. Tracy’s sparked out cold on the armchair and Vanessa can feel that blush returning up her neck and colouring her cheeks again. 

“So, Vanessa.” She puts her hand on Vanessa’s thigh which makes her freeze, not entirely sure what’s coming next. “I’m assuming a beautiful woman like you isn’t single are you?”

“Uhhhh well not really, I mean, I’m seeing someone but it isn’t serious yet. Are you? Single?” She awaits her answer, staring at the hand still sitting comfortably on her thigh.

She’s still staring at her hand when she feels lips crash messily against hers, the question soon forgot about when she gets infatuated by Charity’s lips, the curls in her hair that feel soft in her fingers, the fingers that are digging into her hips pulling her closer, the way their chests push together and how her heart is thumping around inside her rib cage. 

They’re disrupted by a snore coming from the armchair. Vanessa’s the first to fill the awkward silence. “Look, it’s time I get to bed.” Charity raises a suggestive eyebrow, which provokes a shocked reaction from the vet. “Er, alone! Obviously. I mean, you should go.”

Charity can’t help but show the disappointment on her face, but she should go. She nods and grabs her coat, taking one last look at Vanessa before she goes. She can’t tell what it is about her, but there’s a spark - and it’s completely mutual whether Vanessa admits it or not. 

 

***************************

Once again, it’s been a hellish day for Vanessa. She’s been stuck in the vets getting paperwork sorted and making everything spotless, she’d had a nightmare trying to convince Paddy and Rhona to go to the dinner tonight and Johnny is down with the chickenpox and has vomited all over the living room floor. Oh, not forgetting the fact she kissed someone last night. A WOMAN. Sure, she can appreciate when a woman looks good but she’s straight. She’s seeing Pete! 

Her train of thought is interrupted by the door opening. She assumes it’s Tracy back from David’s. 

“Right you, come give me a hand! I’m down on all fours here and this stain is REFUSING to come out...”

“Oh would you look at the bottom on that! I’d gladly give you a hand or two babe...”

Vanessa jumps out of her skin and manages to bang her head off the coffee table in the process. 

“Aaarrrggghhhh! What are you doing here? I thought you were Tracy! She isn’t here by the way.”

“I was quite hoping to talk to you actually. Fancy going for a drink sometime? I’ve only just moved here and would like to spend some more time with.... the locals.”

She’s not entirely sure what is on the horizon here, but she realises she couldn’t say no to this woman even if she tried. They’ve only spent one evening together and it already feels like she’s on cloud nine when she’s around. Those captivating curls, gorgeous green eyes, those suggestive smirks, the way she-

“Vanessa? Did you hear me?”

Oops. She’s so busy daydreaming about Charity that she forgets to even respond. 

“Yeah, sure. When?”

“The weekend? Give me your phone, I’ll add my number.”

She adds herself as a contact accompanied by a heart emoji (of course) and texts her own number. 

“There. I’ll see you then.” With a smile and a wink she’s gone, and Vanessa finds herself daydreaming of her once again. Maybe she’s not quite straight after all.

*******************************

After getting a clingy and chickenpox-ridden Johnny to bed she finally gets ready, opting for the low-cut black dress with her trademark leather jacket. She figures Mr Sails likes having an ogle and if it helps make life easier at the vets then she can live with that. She won’t sleep with him, but some male attention can’t hurt; and might help her figure out if men is what she really wants. 

“Right Trace, that’s me off. Give me a ring if Johnny wakes and I’ll come home.”

“Will do Vee! Oh, and Charity rang earlier. She says she’d like a repeat of last night! Think you’d be up for that?”

Vanessa can feel her cheeks getting red and she’s sure her sister knows - however her clueless expression is perhaps telling her otherwise. 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. See you later then.”

She grabs her coat and stomps out the door before Tracy can question her further. Any mention of Charity at this rate and she’ll explode. Especially considering she’s spent all day thinking about her. 

She arrives at the restaurant with Rhona and Paddy reluctantly tagging along. They’ve been dragging their heels during this entire process but they know it’s the only option they have. They take a seat at their table to find Mr Sails hasn’t arrived yet. Thank Goodness. They can get themselves settled before they have to listen to his nonsense.

“Right you two, play nice tonight. He’s saving the surgery and we need to keep him on side.”

“Is that’s why you’ve the girls on display then?” 

Of course Rhona throws in a subtle dig. She loves her best friend, but she can be a right pain sometimes. 

“Oh give over. We have to just appease him now and then we won’t have to deal with him much after that. The solicitor says he’ll work as a private partner, so it should be fine!”

“W-Well that does-n’t make any sense. Wh-why would he leave us to it when he’s pu-putting so much money in it?”

Paddy’s stutter always gets worse when he’s nervous. Vanessa usually finds it endearing but tonight she’s not so sure. She doesn’t get a chance to respond as she hears a voice behind her. She turns round and immediately locks eyes with a now rather familiar blonde accompanying Mr Sails.

“Ah, you all came. I hope you don’t mind but I brought my fiancée, Charity, along to meet you all.”


	2. Shit goes down in a Cubicle...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does what it says on the tin. Shit goes down in a toilet cubicle... Less smelly and a lot sexier than the usual kind. ;-)

Vanessa’s just about managed to get through the starter without making her shock too obvious. Charity’s sat opposite her and keeps trying to make conversation, but Vanessa’s having none of it. She tries her best to listen to Mr Sails but she’s rather distracted. The only thing she’s managed to find out so far is that his first name’s Graham. She excuses herself to nip away to the toilets for a stern talking to herself.

There’s no one else in the ladies toilets, so she stands with her hands on the sink as she stares at her rather flustered reflection.

First of all, she’s straight! Well, at least she thought she was. She’s had a few dates with Pete and she’s thinks he’s gorgeous, but they haven’t slept together yet; it’s still early doors for them.

Second of all, why is she so hung up on one woman? She’s only seen her twice before, what’s the big deal? Why is her stomach filled with butterflies and her mind filled with every essence of Charity. Her hair, her eyes, her smile...

Third of all, how dare she! It was Charity who initiated that kiss, it’s Charity who is engaged and OF COURSE she would be engaged to her new boss. They don’t even look like a couple. She looks uncomfortable around him and he looks like he isn’t in the least bit interested in her.

She lets aloud a groan of frustration as she buries her head in her hands. She wonders if Charity knew there was a link between her fiancé and her.

Speaking of the devil...

Her thoughts are interrupted by the door opening and Charity coming in sheepishly.

“Hey babe...”

“Don’t. I can’t even look at you right now.”

“Please hear me out Ness.” She takes a step closer and considers reaching for her but thinks better of it. She’s adopted the nickname for Vanessa through Tracy and Vanessa’s heart melts every time she hears her say it. But tonight, it just adds fuel to the fire.

“Don’t _Ness_ me! How dare you! It doesn’t even matter, I barely know you. It’s not like I have any feelings for you. It was just a kiss.”

Charity’s face falls at that declaration. “Really? I thought... I thought we had a spark...”

“Well it doesn’t bloody matter now does it! YOU’RE ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED!”

“He means nothing to me Ness. He provides me with financial security, a roof over my head and a stable environment for my kids.”

“See, I didn’t even know you had kids. I know nothing about you.” She smiles sadly, finally meeting the taller blonde’s gaze.

“I like you Ness. I know we don’t really know each other but I’d like to get to know you. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since... the other night. Plus, what Graham doesn’t know won’t hurt him...”

Before she can’t respond her back is pushed against the sink and Charity’s lips are on hers. Things get hot and heavy quickly, all the pent up frustration coming to a head and spilling itself into their kisses and touch.

Charity reluctantly breaks the kiss, too quickly for Vanessa’s liking. She’s still furious, she wants to hate Charity but her body gravitates towards her. Charity threads her fingers through the vet’s and pulls her into the cubicle.

She begins kissing her neck, her left hand making its way down her body down to the hem of her dress and begins to pull upwards, bringing the hem of the dress with it. She pushes her underwear to the side and moans at the warm and wet environment she finds.

Before she can go any further, Vanessa hears Rhona’s voice.

“Ness? Main courses are out, everything okay? This Sails prick is so patronising and I need you to come put him politely in his box!”

Charity snorts and Vanessa swiftly puts her hand over her mouth, only to receive a bite in return. Plus, Charity hasn’t moved her hand...

“Er yeah I’ll be out now. I’ll meet you out there.”

“Okay good. I don’t know how much longer I can deal with him on my own. Paddy’s a mumbling mess and that fiancée of his just keeps staring at you! Do you know her?”

Vanessa’s struggling to think as Charity’s lips are back on her neck, she reluctantly pushes her back. She smirks as she thinks of what to say back to her fellow vet and best friend.

“She’s Tracy’s friend. She seems a bit... weird. Don’t know what Sails sees in her...”

Charity gasps in mock offence and returns to her neck in response, biting down and sucking to leave a mark. It’s only after she leaves the mark when she realises how bad of an idea that was.

“Hmm she’s pretty though. Anyway, I’d best go back out. I’ll see you out there.”

They wait until they hear the door close until they both whisper swear words and Vanessa hurriedly pushes her away and reaches for the door handle.

She admires the hickey in the mirror and although it’s new, you can already see the bruise start to form.

“Shit I’m so sorry... Have you any make up in your bag?”

Vanessa’s eyes widen in fury and she practically spits her response at Charity.

“No I don’t funny enough! Sorry I wasn’t really expecting to almost get off in a toilet cubicle with AN ENGAGED WOMAN!”

Charity avoids her glare until she has an idea. “Here!” She fumbles with the catch on her large necklace and strides over to Vanessa, spins her around and hangs the necklace around her neck, fingers lingering over her collarbone. “There! Can barely see it now. Come on, they’ll be wondering where we are.”

“Right. You go first, I’ll follow later. Don’t want them thinking we were together.”

Charity winks and leaves the bathroom, unknowingly leaving a bag of nerves behind her.

The realisation sets in. She didn’t know Charity was engaged to be married the first time they kissed, but she did before this time. Guilt niggles at her and she feels dirty. How can something that feels so right be so damn wrong?

Vanessa takes one last look in the mirror and decides she can’t go back to that table.

Her eyes are glassy as she reaches for her phone in her bag and texts Rhona.

_Tracy rang. Johnny’s up vomiting and crying. Need to go be there with him. Sorry. Let me know how it goes. X_

She doesn’t wait for a reply as she slips out the back door and hails a cab. She’s not sure what she’ll do next, but one thing’s for sure is she’s definitely not straight. She also doesn’t know what she’ll do with that information, but she can’t imagine being with anyone but Charity right now.


	3. Lego House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter to tease you all... ;-)

Tracy’s sat sleeping on the sofa when she gets back, she kicks off her heels at the door and tries to tread quietly into the house to avoid any conversation with her sister. However, Johnny’s managed to leave Lego beside the stairs and she yelps as she stands on a piece.

Tracy wakes with a start.

“AAAHHHHHHHH JESUS WHAT THE- Oh it’s you.” She glances at the clock. “You’re back early?”

“Yeah um, just felt a bit poorly and wanted to get home is all.”

She turns towards the stairs to hide the tear rolling down her cheek, but Tracy notices the break in her voice.

“Vee? What’s happened? Come sit on the sofa and talk to me!”

“I can’t Trace, I’m too ashamed.”

She looks over her shoulder with her red rimmed eyes and mascara running down her cheeks.

Tracy gets up like a shot and runs over to her, enveloping her in her arms which finally sets Vanessa off. She sobs, sore, and eventually they part.

“Ehhh... is that a hickey?”

Vanessa’s eyes widen as her heart drops. She’s going to have to tell her sister the truth, so she does. She tells her everything, with Tracy’s reactions ranging from excitement, to shock, to anger, to sympathy.

******************************* “So Charity’s engaged? And you guys have kissed?! That’s mental. What you gonna do now then?”

Vanessa’s brow furrows. “What am I gonna- I’m obviously going to have to avoid her like the plague aren’t I! And... I might have to tell Mr Sails. Then he’ll hate me and probably pull out of the deal with the vets and maybe he’ll hurt Charity and-“

“Vee, maybe you should just keep it to yourself for now. You know how much I hate cheaters but maybe it’s best just to forget about it. Plus you’re not the one chasing this! You don’t want her, right? I mean you’re seeing Pete!”

Speak of the devil, her phone buzzes. It’s Pete.

_Hey you. Fancy coming round to mine tomorrow night? Can order in and we can... get to know each other better. ;-) X_

Vanessa lets out a groan and pushes her head against the sofa. She hasn’t even thought about Pete. Quite frankly she can’t be bothered with him now, and even though he’s hot, she isn’t all that sure she wants to sleep with him anymore...

She sends a reply back, she doesn’t want to break things off but she isn’t ready for that step with him yet.

_Hey Pete. I can’t tomorrow night, Johnny’s poorly. Sorry. xx_

She throws her phone onto the coffee table, with it buzzing only a few seconds later. She assume it’s Pete again, but she notices a heart emoji beside the name.

She jumps forward so quick she almost bangs her head off the coffee table, peaking Tracy’s interest. The two blondes read the message.

_Hey Ness. I’m sorry about earlier. Are you okay? Meet me in the Woolpack tomorrow. I’ll explain everything. C x_

For once Vanessa’s speechless. Her thumbs hover over the keyboard before finally opting to send a thumbs up emoji back. She feels a yawn creeping up her throat.

“I’d best go to bed. Thanks for the talk sis.”

She gives Tracy a kiss on the cheek and squeezes her shoulder as she walks past.

“Night Vee. I’m here any time, you know that. And good luck tomorrow. I can come with if you like?”

“Nah Trace I’d best do it on my own. Night.”

She walks sleepily up the stairs and takes a peak in at her sleeping sickly son.

Letting out a sigh, she gets ready for bed and lies awake staring at the ceiling. She just hopes she can resist Charity’s lips tomorrow...


	4. Swings and Roundabouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ensues. More to come! Keep the comments coming, it’s providing motivation I didn’t know was possible!! :)

Her stomach feels like a washing machine as she walks through the front doors of the Woolpack. She pulls up her scarf she had to wear to cover her hickey and lets out a shiver. Tracy told her this morning that the owner, Chas, is a cousin of Charity’s. She’s the first set of eyes she sees, and she follows her eye line to Charity, sifting in the corner booth sipping at a glass of white wine. Instead of heading straight to the table, she approaches the bar to get a drink to settle her nerves.

“What can I get ya love?”

“Hey Chas. Pint please.”

Chas answers with a nod, Vanessa spots her eye line return to Charity and then back to her. 

“So, you’ve met Charity I hear? You’ve made quite an impression. She hasn’t bloody stopped going on about you since you met!”

Ah, that’s the blush back on the vet’s face again. A smile creeps onto her face too as she sneaks a look over at a very nervous looking Charity who still hasn’t noticed she’s here yet. 

“Really? What’s she said?”

“Oh, just that you’re dead lovely and funny and you’re smart and... Well, she seems to think the sun shines out of your backside really.”

She puts the pint in front of Vanessa before continuing; hesitantly at first. Like she’s considering what she’s saying, unsure whether she should be saying it or not.

“Charity doesn’t usually warm to people that often. She seems to really like you. I don’t know what you’re going to do with that or her, but whatever you do... Go easy on her, yeah? She’s been through a lot.”

Well that goes Vanessa’s idea of ranting at her to get the guilt out.

Vanessa simply nods before giving Chas her money and going over to the corner booth. She slips into the seat opposite and gives the taller blonde a sad smile. 

Charity instantly reaches for her hand across the table, but Vanessa pulls her hands away and underneath it. Charity looks defeated. Vanessa’s the first to speak. 

“I’m sorry. I- I just can’t do whatever this is.”

Charity avoids making eye contact as she fiddles with a beer mat. 

“Listen, I know it’s not ideal.” Charity realises this was the wrong thing to say when Vanessa gets to her feet and raises her voice to a loud whisper. 

“Not ideal?! Charity you’re getting married! I don’t care whether it’s out of convenience or love, marriage has to count for something.”

Charity finally makes eye contact, her green eyes full of emotion. “I know, I know. It’s just... You’re something else Ness. You make my heart feel like it’s about to jump out of my chest. I can’t stop thinking about you, I can’t even concentrate on anything. I know we’ve only seen each other a few times but I already feel more for you than I do for Graham.”

That heartfelt speech is enough to make Vanessa take her seat again. She takes a swig of her pint as she carefully takes Charity in. The way her eyebrows knit together in confusion and... almost desperation. How her shoulders are hunched forward, defeated. She twiddles the beer mat in between her fingers and her nostrils flare like she’s deep in thought. 

Finally, the smaller blonde breaks the silence again. The words are out before she realises the consequences of them. 

“I have feelings for you too.”

Charity’s head shoots up, her eyes now filled with hope. 

“What? Really? So you still want to see me then?”

Vanessa shakes her head in response. 

“No. Not if you’re engaged. I can’t be the ‘other woman’ - I’m too old and frankly I’m too tired of playing second fiddle. If things don’t work out with Graham, then... Maybe.”

She brings her hands out from under the table and reaches across this time, her fingers grazing Charity’s knuckles. She takes the hint, dropping the beer mat and picking up Vanessa’s hands instead. They smile at each other, lost in each other’s eyes when someone appears beside the table. Pete. 

“Oh, right. So that’s how it is then is it? You keep cancelling plans on me to hang out with this slag, nice one. Always thought you looked like a lezzer anyway. Your loss.”

Before Vanessa can respond, there’s a flutter of movement in front of her and before she realises it, Pete’s lying on the floor on his back with Charity leaning over him cradling her hand. 

“Don’t you dare talk to her like that, yeah? Now go, trot on! Don’t make me woman-handle you out of this pub. You don’t deserve her.”

She stands and stares at Pete on the ground, she’s tempted to say sorry but she resists it. Typical Vanessa, she gets insulted and her first response is to apologise. 

She thinks about how simpler things would be if she really liked Pete, if she was straight, or even if she liked someone who wasn’t getting married. Her eyes tear up as she runs out the doors of the Woolpack and walks around the village to clear her head. She thought she’d had enough drama when she was trying to figure out who Johnny’s Dad was. That was enough drama for a lifetime. It’s almost as if she’s in a TV show...

*********************************************

Charity tried to run after Vanessa when she’d left, but Chas had pulled her to the side and told her to give her space. She managed to wait all of 10 minutes before losing her patience and stomping out the door to find her. She heads over to Tug Gyhll first. She loudly bangs on the door and hears someone run to the door. It’s not the blonde she was hoping for. 

“Charity! Christ keep it down will you Johnny’s just lay down for a nap? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Vanessa. She’s disappeared.” She can hear Frank in the background, edging closer to the door to hear the news. 

“Disappeared?! What do you mean disappeared?! What happened?”

“She has a barny with Pete and she’s walked out. Grab your coat and come help me find her!”

“Alright alright I’m coming. But you’re gonna have to tell me everything! Ness takes everything to heart bless her. She told me... About what happened. Between you two.”

They begin to walk towards the park and Charity’s struggling, for once, to say something. She gives up saying anything but the truth, so she does just that. 

“I really like her Trace.” 

She says it so quietly Tracy barely hears her. She smiles and places her hand on Charity’s arm. “I get the impression the feelings mutual. You two have really hit it off, and in such a short space of time too. They always say when you know, you know huh. I’m starting to think my knight in shining armour is an idiot in tin foil.”

Charity snorts at that, but quickly returns to a frown. “I don’t want to marry him you know, but I have to.”

“You don’t have to do anything Charity. Make your own choices. I know it sounds cheesy, but follow your heart. Ness won’t wait forever ya know.”

Charity nods before quickly changing the subject. “Listen, we’d be best split up yeah. You head to the cafe and I’ll check the park. I’ll send you a text if I find her. Alright?”

This time Tracy nods and turns to go. Charity lets out a sigh and heads towards the swings. She’s delighted when she sees a familiar little vet sat swinging, but that delight turns to sadness when she sees how distraught she looks. She makes her way over and sits on the other swing. They sit in silence for a while. 

“He’s blackmailing me.”

Vanessa lifts her head to look at Charity, confusion etched on her face. 

“What?”

“He knows I used to work the streets when I was younger. He knows... all about my past. The jobs I’ve done, the people I’ve screwed over... He threatens to reveal it all to the wrong people if I don’t marry him.”

Charity still avoids her gaze, and she realises this must be difficult for her to say. She continues without prompt. 

“I screwed over his Dad once, and he’s been bitter about it ever since. Even though his Dad’s long gone, he blames me for everything bad that’s ever happened to him. He doesn’t even like me, he just wants me so no one else can have me. And...”

Vanessa’s stopped swinging now, dumbfounded by what she’s hearing. Charity continues again. 

“The vets are just his above-board businesses. He earns extra by hiring me out to his business friends. Your fella was right, I am a slag. I’m really sorry Vanessa. He doesn’t deserve you but neither do I.” 

Tears are rolling steadily down her cheeks now, as she stands and begins to walk away. Vanessa runs after her this time, grabbing her hand and spinning her around. She stands on her tiptoes and presses a soft kiss to her lips, filled with emotion and both their cheeks are wet now with tears. They pull away slowly, resting their heads on each other’s foreheads. 

“Charity Dingle, you are not a slag. You’re beautiful, amazing, clever, funny, and you deserve so much more. Sails will take over that vets over my dead body. I’d rather it close than have him in charge. We’re gonna sort this out, okay?”

Charity nods, bringing Vanessa’s head up and down with hers. They hear a shout from afar, unsure of how much that was seen.

“Charity! Get home. Now.” 

Graham’s stood by his Range Rover, his hands squeezed into fists and a scowl on her face that makes her think he definitely saw more than he was supposed to. She hates letting Charity leave, but for this to work they need to form a plan. She just hopes it isn’t too late.


	5. Bonding In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know where I want this story to go, but I’m not entirely sure how I’m going to get there. Bare with me! Thanks so much for the comments so far!!

She spends most of that night pacing the floor, sick to her stomach because of not only what Charity’s told her about the blackmail, but because she’s not sure how much Graham saw - or what he’s said to Charity afterwards. She confides in her sister eventually, telling her everything that was said on the swings. After a sleepless night, she’s on the go from 5am trying to figure out what to do to help.

She thinks of going to the police. But she has no evidence of the abuse or the blackmail. She decided to visit her solicitor instead, to see how to stall the management takeover a bit longer. She’s adamant she won’t let Graham take over now, thankfully it’s not too late to put a stop to it. Atleast... She thinks. She gets the impression Graham is always one step ahead, so she’s going to have to plan this right.

She takes her phone out to arrange to meet with Rhona and Paddy at the vets, but first she sends off a message to Charity.

_Everything okay? Couldn’t sleep last night. Can we meet up later to talk about what we’re gonna do? I’m worried about you. X_

 

******************************

 

After a successful meeting with the solicitors she meets with Rhona and Paddy. That meeting doesn’t go so well. She’s reluctant to tell them anything about Charity because they’ll think she’s insane for getting involved.

 

“Wait. Why isn’t he taking over right away? I thought we couldn’t afford to continue on our own. Paddy talk some sense into her!”

 

“We-well. I suppose if the solicitors agreed t-to it then that’s fine. B-but you need to keep us in the loop. You c-ant just keep making these decisions without us. I know you’re supervising vet but this st-till works three ways.”

 

Vanessa bites back a groan and instead nods her head. Now she’s going to have to figure out how to raise funds for the vets and get Charity out of that abusive relationship. She walks out of the vets on the way to the cafe when she spots Charity with sunglasses on heading into the Woolpack. She shouts her name but gets no response. She runs over and knocks on the door, finally getting Chas to answer it.

 

“Alright love? We’re not open for another twent-“

 

Vanessa hasn’t got time for small talk. She pushes Chas out of the way mid-sentence and rushes into their living room. Charity’s sitting at the kitchen table with her back to her.

 

Vanessa rounds the chair and is about to shout at her for not replying to her text earlier when she sees her black eye and cut lip.

 

She surges forward onto the chair beside her and raises her hand to Charity’s face. The taller blonde flinches at the touch.

 

“What happened? What did he say?”

 

Charity avoids making eye contact, sitting forward to rest her elbows on her knees, nervously twirling her thumbs together. She stays silent.

 

“Charity? Please talk to me, tell me what-“

 

“We’ve set the date for our wedding. Next month.”

 

Vanessa’s heart sinks. Surely this can’t be it. It can’t be over before it’s even began. Chas makes herself scarce.

 

“What? Why so soon? Do you think he knows about us?”

 

This time it’s Charity’s turn to bite back at Vanessa. She sits up to meet Vanessa’s gaze, those beautiful green eyes now filled with anger. “Do you think he knows about us? What do you think I’ve got the black eye and the fat lip for? Burning his dinner?!”

 

Vanessa’s eyes well up, she’s never dealt well with being shouted at especially when it’s someone she cares about. She doesn’t speak, she doesn’t trust herself to without sounding like Johnny when he’s having a temper tantrum, so Charity continues.

 

“Of course he knows. I should never have told you all that yesterday. It would all be fine if you hadn’t kissed me then.”

 

Vanessa chokes out a sob. “I’m so sorry. Please Charity you can’t marry him. You deserve so much better.”

 

“I don’t, Ness.” Her voice is cold now, distant. “Maybe we should just call it a day then yeah? Best go our separate ways. It was never gonna work out with us anyway.”

 

At this point, Vanessa has to defend herself.

 

“I’m sorry I kissed you in front of him yesterday I really am but are you really blaming this on me? YOU were the one who chased ME!” She stands now, looking down at Charity with an overwhelming sense of anger and resentment. She continues her rant without taking a breath. “I’ve spent ALL NIGHT AND ALL MORNING trying to figure out what I’m going to do to try and get you out of this mess. My life would be a lot easier too if you hadn’t kissed me first! I don’t know why I ever thought I could get a happy ending, I finally meet someone I think I could fall in love with and-“

 

She’s interrupted by Charity’s lips on hers. She’s starting to doubt whether they can actually have a full conversation without kissing. Their argument soon forgotten about as they get lost in each other. Her fingers tangle in Charity’s curled blonde hair. She can feel fingers dig into her waist as their two bodies are pulled flush together, Vanessa’s body reacting to every touch. She aches for Charity’s touch, yearns for it.

 

They walk towards the door without breaking the kiss, hands greedily undressing each other as if there’s no tomorrow. The reality is, they don’t know if they will have a tomorrow. If they’ll get a future together. That’s at the back of their minds now though, as Charity backs Vanessa against the door and thrusts her thigh between Vanessa’s legs and lets out a moan. She moves her kisses to the blonde vet’s neck, biting and sucking at her pulse point before grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs, and the last thing on both their minds is regret.

 

*********************************

 

After a mind-blowing afternoon in the pub’s spare room which Charity claims as her own from time to time, they lie there naked, limbs tangled with Vanessa’s head on Charity’s chest. The taller of the two tickles the vet’s back and sighs into the top of her head.

 

“I think I might be falling for you Ness.”

 

Vanessa wants nothing more but than to rise her head and look into those mesmerising green eyes but she resists. She’s already learned that Charity seems to talk easier when avoiding eye contact, so she lets her do just that. She responds instead by rubbing patterns on Charity’s stomach, silently encouraging her to continue.

 

“You make me feel like I deserve better than a loveless marriage. I just don’t know what I’m going to do to get out of it. The information Graham’s got on me... If he takes it to social services I could lose the kids.”

 

“You’ve never told me much about your kids before. What’s their names?”

 

She can’t see her face still, but Vanessa can feel her smile against her head.

 

“Moses is the youngest, around the same age as your Johnny I reckon.”

 

“You met him already?”

 

“Yeah he came down the stairs covered in chickenpox feeling all sorry for himself, Tracy was in the loo and you weren’t there so I gave him a cuddle.”

 

Only Charity can seem to make something so sentimental sound like it’s nothing. Vanessa can already feel her eyes welling up again, this time they’re happy tears.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve cuddled my son and I missed it! What are the others’ names?”

 

“Well there’s Noah, he’s a teenager so he’s grumpy 24/7. Then there’s Ryan, he has cerebral palsy but he tears on without giving it a second thought, and then there’s the eldest, Debbie. She has two of her own. Sarah and Jack.”

 

“So I’m currently in bed with... a granny then?”

 

“OI!” Charity nips her waist and she wriggles in her arms. They’re in a chorus of laughter when Charity’s phone buzzes on the bedside cabinet. “Shit. It’s Graham. I need to go. I’ll text you later, yeah?”

Vanessa nods in response as Charity sits up and throws her legs over the side of the bed. She’s about to stand when Vanessa reaches out and grabs her hand. Meeting each other’s gaze, Vanessa leans in so their lips are brushing. 

“I think I’m falling for you too, Charity Dingle.” 

They wordlessly get dressed and Charity gives her a gentle kiss goodbye. Every kiss feels like a goodbye kiss, she thinks. With only two weeks to figure out how to resolve this, so she’s going to have to think. Fast.


	6. Burnt Hot Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled to come up with ideas for the rest of this story but I’m pretty happy with how this is turning out. Let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter: @MrsVanityED

She brainstorms all evening and all night, finally coming up with a plan to get Charity out of this mess with Graham. She’s pleased with her idea, so she heads towards the Woolpack after she leaves Johnny off at nursery. Charity’s been staying a lot more at her cousin’s pub since she met Vanessa. Charity wouldn’t admit it, but it feels like she’s cheating on Vanessa when she’s with Graham. In theory that’s odd, since Graham’s the one she’s engaged to and her and Vanessa don’t have a label on their situation. She knocks on the door and Charity’s eyes automatically light up when she spots the smaller blonde. 

“Hey babe. To what do I owe the pleasure?” She takes a look around before giving her a peck on the lips. Vanessa gratefully accepts and moves around her into the living room.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Uh Oh. You thinking never ends well.”

“OI!” She playfully slaps her on the arm which earns a smirk from Charity in return. “I’ve been thinking about what to do about Graham.” 

His name wipes the smirk of her face. “Listen babe are you sure you want to do this? Maybe it’s best you don’t get involved. I’ll sort it out myself.”

Vanessa snakes her hands around her waist and pouts. “No Charity. We’re in this together. I want to be with you. That’s... That’s what you want too? Isn’t it? To be with me?”

“Of course it is ya daft mare. Even if you are completely bonkers.” She rolls her eyes playfully before raising her eyebrows. “So what’s this idea then?”

“Right, well... If I make an excuse about visiting the other vets to see how they are managed and when I’m there I get my hands on their client lists. Then, I contact them anonymously and tell them there’s an outbreak of rabies at the vets and they should join our vets in Emmerdale instead!” She smiles a smile not unlike Johnny would after he’s built a house of blocks. She’s impressed with her idea, which makes Charity feel like she’s kicking a puppy when she responds. 

“Babe, in theory it’s a good idea, but...” Vanessa’s face falls. Charity rubs her finger along Vanessa’s forehead and down her nose, making the worry lines go away temporarily. “What happens when he finds out you’ve nicked all his clients? Plus, his nose is well and truly stuck in your business at the vets now. Surely he’ll notice?”

Vanessa was banking on the fact Graham would be clueless. Now she’s back to feeling helpless. She soon changes the subject and then makes her excuses to leave. There may be flaws in her plan, but she’s going to have to try something. 

**************************************

Vanessa doesn’t tell anyone where she’s going when she gets into her car and drives towards Hotten. None of the staff recognise her and the initial paperwork about the management takeover seems to convince the receptionist enough for her to let her loose around the Hotten vets. She pretends to take an interest in the set up and jumps at the chance to take a look on the computer. She pulls up the client list and quickly snaps a few photographs on her phone before faking a call and making a swift exit. 

The next port of call is Leeds veterinary surgery. The receptionist there seems a bit more suspicious, but let’s her take a look none the less. She sneaks a look at their computer after a while too, she’s about to take a few more pictures when she hears a cough from behind her. Shit. 

“Mr Sails! Nice to see you again. Just... taking a look at how things are ran around here. Everything looks good. Anyway, best be off-“

“Cut the act Vanessa. I hear you’re warming Charity’s bed now too. You’ll get bored of that slag soon enough, she isn’t worth the hassle believe me.”

Needless to say, this angers the vet. So much so that she strides towards Graham with her hands tightened into fists and she practically snarls her response through gritted teeth.

“Charity is NOT a slag and you don’t deserve her. I know you’re blackmailing her. I know you hire her out to all your sleazy friends. Over my dead body will you lay a hand on her or my vets again!” At this point she’s squared up to Graham, nose to nose on her tiptoes.

All Graham does is laugh, which infuriates the small blonde even more. 

“YOU’LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE.” She lifts her knee and hits him squarely in the crotch. He bends down in agony and straightens himself, rage on his face now instead of amusement. She goes to hit him again, but before her hand makes contact with Graham she feels a sharp pain on the side of her head and then nothing. She regains consciousness for a moment and she can hear sirens. Then, she smells smoke. She feels hot all of a sudden. Then she blacks out again...


	7. Hole Digger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We haven’t had much of Charity’s POV so far - so considering Vanessa’s currently unconscious now’s as good a time as any!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that’s left kudos and kind comments. It’s been such a confidence booster for my writing. I just really really hope this final chapter lives up to your expectations! Feel free to tweet me with any story ideas you might have @MrsVanityED

Charity’s head is a mess. Usually a loveless marriage wouldn’t bother her, it isn’t her first... or second. Or third, for that matter. But the thing that bothers her the most on this occasion is that there’s someone who really wants her for her, warts and all. She never thought she’d fall in love with a feisty little vet but she realises she didn’t have much choice in the matter. Vanessa made her way into her heart pretty fast and now she spends every waking moment thinking about her. Which is why she needs to do something about Graham. She knows he’s in his office in Leeds today, so she jumps in her car and begins her journey. 

She has a plan. She’ll rile him up and get him talking about his shady business deals and his even shadier friends and she’ll record everything he says. She’s confident it will work out. When she gets to the vets surgery in Leeds though, she’s surprised by what she’s met with. The building formerly known as the vets surgery is burnt to a cinder. There’s at least three fire brigades, two ambulances, two RSPCA trucks and three police cars. One vehicle she definitely doesn’t expect to see is a blue beetle.

She spots a paramedic and runs straight for him. “VANESSA. WHERE’S VANESSA???????”

The paramedic simply stares at her for what feels like hours. Then, calmly he tells her that she should wait behind the cordon for more information when they have it. She can’t help but sob now as she remembers Vanessa’s plan and how she played it down in the hope the little blonde rocket woman wouldn’t go through with it. 

She’s manhandled by a police officer to behind the cordon as the fire brigade continue to extinguish the fire. She notices Graham is nowhere to be seen, so she wonders how much of this he was involved in. Was it really an accident? Did he catch Vanessa in the act? How did the fire start-

Her train of thought is broken by a female vet calling her name. Not the vet she was hoping for, though. She recognises her as one of the vets working in the Leeds surgery. She’s pretty, and she’s always suspected her and Graham were sleeping together but she never really cared enough to confront him about it. Nonetheless, she’ll talk to her if it means getting more information. 

“Charity! If you’re looking for Graham, he’s at the hospital. He went in the ambulance with some woman - I think she’s a vet in Emmerdale.”

Charity can feel the blood rush to her ears, her knees feel weak and what she doesn’t realise is she’s being held up by two police officers. She can just about hear one of them talk to her.

“You alright love? You want us to give you a lift to the hospital?”

She manages a nod before being walked to the unmarked police car and gently sat in the back. Her mind is racing and so is her heart; before she knows it she’s outside A&E so she walks in the entrance and asks for a Vanessa Woodfield at reception. 

“Are you a relation of Ms Woodfield?”

She looks blankly at the receptionist. What is she to Vanessa? A friend? A lover? A girlfriend? She decides to go with the latter. 

“I’m sorry, I can only give information to next of kin.”

She curses underneath her breath as she feels so helpless. Then, she realises. Tracy doesn’t know what’s happened. Or Frank.

Her trembling hands take her phone out of her pocket, dialling Tracy’s number. It goes straight to answerphone, so she leaves a message. 

“Trace? It’s Vanessa. She’s at the hospital. You need to come.”

She ends the call before her voice breaks completely, and she walks towards a waiting room where she finds her husband-to-be alone with a smirk on his face and a coffee in hand. She can’t hide her fury as she strides into the room. 

“What happened?! What did you do?! I swear to God Graham if you done this on purpose I’ll-“

“You’ll what? You really think anyone will believe you? An ex-prostitute over a successful businessman?” His smugness is replaced by rage now too, as he walks towards his fiancé. “You wouldn’t dare open your mouth. You have too much to lose.”

“Really? Don’t you think you have a lot to lose too? Especially considering you’re laundering drug money through your vets... You didn’t think I knew, did you?” Now it’s her turn to be smug. She has him right where she wants him.

“Been snooping have you? Well done. You’re happy enough to spend the money made illegally, you’ve never had a problem with that before.”

Charity swallows her response, letting Graham ponder before continuing. 

“If only your little vet friend knew all this before the contract was signed. Once things settle down with Leeds, the three vets in Emmerdale will be replaced with vets I can trust. Your little Vanessa would turn in her grave if she knew her precious little animals were being used to transport drugs...” He laughs now, as his words sink in with Charity.

“Grave? IS SHE DEAD?”

“She might as well be. I gave her a good knock on the head before I torched the place. I’d imagine she won’t be a problem anymore.”

She’s heard enough. She storms out of the room in search for someone who can help her. In the meantime, Tracy and Frank arrive at the hospital. 

**********************************************

Charity walks towards the exit to get some air when she spots Tracy running towards her. 

“Trace! Is Vanessa.... Is she alright? She has to be okay Tracy. I can’t... She has to be okay.” She stands hunched over wringing her hands.

“Charity! I’ll been looking all over for you. Vanessa’s fine. She’s a bit concussed but she’s asking for you. I said I’d go find you. Come on!”

Tracy takes her hand and Charity gratefully accepts. Tracy continues to natter on as they head towards Vanessa but it’s all going in one ear and through the other. She just needs to see Vanessa. 

She finally spots her, looking tiny on that hospital bed. She’s coughing with a deep gash on her head but she’s alive. Thank God, she’s alive. Her face lights up when she sees her. 

“Ness! How are you? I can’t believe what happened! Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Do you need anythi-“

“Charity! Shut up and come here will you!”

Charity sheepishly walks towards the bed as Vanessa grabs her hand and pulls her in for a kiss. It starts off gentle but quickly builds with passion, both women melting into the kiss. They finally part when they hear Tracy coughing to get their attention. They turn to see a Doctor standing at the end of the bed. 

“Ms Woodfield. Can I have a moment with you please. Your next of kin can stay.”

Vanessa begins shaking her head and tightening her grip on Charity’s hand. “No. Anything you want to say can be said with everyone here.”

“If you wish. We are happy with your progress, however due to the length of time you were exposed to the smoke and the concussion you have, we would like to keep you in overnight for observations. We will run a few more tests tomorrow and if you continue to show progress we will be able to discharge you.”

The three blonde women let out a sigh of relief as the Doctor leaves the room. Tracy offers to go on a coffee run to let the two women talk in peace. 

“You really had me scared Ness. Never do that to me again, yeah?”

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to help you so badly. I’d do anything for you, you know that don’t you?” Vanessa raises her hand to Charity’s cheek and rubs her thumb up and down her temple. Charity smiles and leans into the touch.

“I know babe. I think almost dying constitutes as ‘doing anything’ for me, yeah. And I’d do the same for you. Which is why I’m leaving Graham.”

Vanessa can’t help but let her jaw drop. “Really? What did he say?”

“Well, he uhhhh... hasn’t said anything yet. I’m waiting to tell him when he’s being arrested.”

Vanessa’s brows furrow this time. “Arrested?”

Charity nods, covering Vanessa’s hand with her own. “Yeah. I went to talk to him when I was waiting for Tracy to come because they wouldn’t tell me anything. He admitted everything. Hurting you, starting the fire-“

“HE STARTED IT?”

“Yeah babe. He even admitted his illegal dealings in the vets. And I got it all recorded on my phone! The police have taken it to gather all the evidence and take it to the PPS, but the detectives seem confident that they’ll be able to prosecute him. Plus, they reckon if your solicitors worth his salt he should be able to get you and the vets a big pay out which will help with keeping the business afloat.” 

Vanessa stares at Charity now in complete amazement. She’s speechless. She can feel her eyes well up and she furrows her brows once more. 

“Ness? What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

“No Charity I’m fine. I was... just... Never mind. It doesn’t matter.”

“You were just what, Ness? Tell me. Please.” She takes both of Vanessa’s hands in her own and leans in close, her eyes pleading. Vanessa begins to blush.

“Nothing. It’s just... I was trying to imagine my life without you. I can’t. I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else.” Now both women are crying, thankful for each other and completely and stupidly in love. 

She continues.

“Listen, I know it’s not ideal, but...”

Vanessa sits up in the bed and lifts her hands up to her pony tail, removing the hair bobble before twisting it twice so it’s smaller. She takes Charity’s hand in her own again, and notices Graham’s engagement ring is gone. She smiles to herself as she looks up into the taller blonde’s eyes. 

“I know we haven’t known each other for that long. I know this has been a bit of a disaster so far and I might be jumping the gun massively here, but I want to spent the rest of my life with you Charity Dingle. I completely and stupidly love you and .... well.... will you be my wife?”

Charity’s cheeks are soaked with tears as she nods vigorously and leaps forward to catch her new fiancé in a kiss. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes you daft mare!” 

They can’t help but giggle as Vanessa pushes the hair bobble over Charity’s knuckle.


End file.
